IchiHime Week Hispano Día 2: Gardenias
by killerqueen04
Summary: Y su amor hacia ellos era tan puro e inocente, que solamente podían ser comparados con las gardenias. Drabble Día 2 IchiHimeWeek Hispano


**N/A:** ¡Hola gente hermosa! Aquí les traigo mi segunda (realmente es tercera xD) aportación al IH Week. Este es el segundo día, por lo que el tema es Gardenias. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en las otras aportaciones!

**Día 2: Gardenias**

**Summary: **_Y su amor hacia ellos era tan puro e inocente, que solamente podían ser comparados con las gardenias._

**Drabble** / 862 palabras.

Primer IchiHimeWeek en español

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**:Gardenias: **

_Gardenia jasminoides: inocencia y amor secreto_

* * *

Desde que era muy pequeña a ella le agradaban las flores. Su hermano solía regalarle una flor de vez en cuando, sin importar si era una fecha especial o no. En ocasiones él la sorprendía con una flor mientras caminaban de camino a la escuela. Él solía mantener una simple flor en la mesa de la cocina, dándole un aire inocente al pequeño apartamento.

No había mucho dinero, por ello las flores solía ser silvestres, de esas pequeñitas que nacen en los jardines y parques. Aun cuando no eran flores de alguna prestigiosa floristería, a ella le encantaban porque representaban la simpleza de la vida; la hermosura de un mundo que aun cuando podía ser difícil no dejaba de ser encantador.

Su hermano ya no estaba en este mundo; para bien o para mal, él había partido hacia la otra vida, dejándola a ella en este mundo. Pero no importa, se decía ella a diario, ella tenía amigos que cuidaban de ella y hacían que su mundo tuviera sentido. Además, ella ya era una chica grande que podía protegerse a sí misma sin la necesidad de que sus amigos se arriesgaran por ella. Por eso ella suele realizar plegarias frente al cuadro de su hermano, para que él sepa que ella está bien; que todo está bien.

En momentos como ese, donde estaba frente a una acogedora floristería, ella suele recordar las palabras de su hermano. Él era inteligente y sabio, por eso ella apreciaba -en su infancia- los momentos donde él solía explicarle algún tipo de información que ella -por su edad- no comprendía.

Todas esas conversaciones aún estaban en su mente. Eran recuerdos valiosos que ella mantenía asegurados en el cajón de los recuerdos en su pecho. Desgraciadamente hacía mucho tiempo atrás que ella había olvidado el timbre de voz de su hermano, o el cuan oscuros eran sus ojos grises, pero ellas se las arreglaba para ideárselas. Ella imaginaba que la voz de su hermano era varonil y clara, mientras que sus ojos eran grises oscuros, casi negros.

Ella deseaba tanto regresar el tiempo y grabar la voz de él, para que cuando ella tuviera dudas, pudiera ponerla a correr y deleitarse con la presencia casi material de él.

Ella miró las preciosas flores de la floristería y sonrió en su interior al ver las rosas, lilas, lirios y margaritas. Toda una gama de colores que le recordaban a la primavera, su segunda estación predilecta.

Caminando al otro lado de la vitrina, sus ojos encontraron las gardenias, blancas y amarillas, en envases de cristal. Su aroma era tal que ella suspiró, recordándose de inmediato del verano, su estación predilecta. La suavidad de los pétalos y el aroma a juventud y pureza, le hacían recordar las tardes de verano donde ella y su hermano caminaban, con sonrisas en sus labios y cabellos siendo movidos por la suave brisa.

Su hermano conocía mucho de flores. Él sabía los significados de muchas de ellas, y él solía explicarle tal cual.

_"¿Y esas, Sora? ¿Qué significan?"_ una vez preguntó ella, con voz alegre.

_"Ahh, esas, Orihime, son gardenias. Ellas representan la pureza e inocencia, pero también representan un amor secreto."_ Su hermano había tomado una de las flores con cuidado_. "Son difíciles de cultivar, también. Necesitan atención y cuidado para que nazcan sanas, fuertes y hermosas. Igual que las relaciones entre humanos, Orihime. Necesitan ser cuidadas a diario para que no se marchiten y mueran."_

Desde ese momento, sus flores predilectas fueron las gardenias. Ellas representaban la dedicación y gentileza con la que se debía cuidar las relaciones, de igual forma representaban el amor secreto, puro e inocente. Y era precisamente esta razón la que más la hacía amar a estas flores, porque años atrás, ella había sentido un amor puro, inocente y secreto hacia Kurosaki Ichigo. También las gardenias le recordaban al verano; las cálidas brisas, el hermoso sol iluminando el firmamento…

Con una pequeña sonrisa, ella decidió comprar un par de ellas. Cuando salió de la tienda, tropezó con su esposo, quien con una ceja naranja arqueada, miró las flores en sus manos. Ichigo sostenía a la pequeña Masaki, de cinco meses de nacida, quien babeaba un par de mechones de cabello del joven hombre. "¿Gardenias? ¿Acaso no son para los amores secretos?" cuestionó con una media sonrisa.

Ella se rio en voz baja, antes de extenderle una de las flores a él. "Sí, pero también representan otras cosas, como la pureza y..." ella recordó las palabras de su hermano. _'Necesitan ser cuidadas a diario para que no se marchiten y mueran'._ "Y el amor incondicional...como el mío hacia ti," dijo con mejillas rosadas. _'Un amor que jamás dejaré descuidar, y que al igual que a las gardenias, cuidaré a diario para que no se marchite.'_

Porque después de todo, él y esa pequeña niña de cabellos naranjas que la miraba con enormes ojos chocolate, eran sus dos grandes soles; sus incondicionales veranos. Y su amor hacia ellos era tan puro e inocente, que solamente podían ser comparados con las gardenias.

Él sonrió, antes de acercarse a sus rosados labios y darle un suave beso. "Me gustan las gardenias"


End file.
